


The thrill

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, It just happened, Kind of dark, M/M, No Body Dysphoria, Pregnancy, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Romance, Smitten Tsuna, Smut, Smutty, Xanxus doesn't know how to deal with a mushy Tsuna, and maybe a little strange, consensual body modification, don't mind me, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: By the time it was over, Tsuna had Xanxus on his knees, arms trapped behind his back by Tsuna’s unforgiving grip and the assassin’s own gun pointed at the back of the man’s head. Both of them had been panting heavily, Tsuna still remembers the way the older sky had groaned when Tsuna had demanded a surrender.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 48
Kudos: 810
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...  
> Don't mind my brief attempt at smutty parts, I'm trying to get comfortable with writing that sort of content because I have work on the way that has some romantic relationships and well... Sex is going to be a part of that *shrugs uncomfortably"  
> Enjoy!

Xanxus thinks that, in the beginning, the real reason Reborn wasn’t thrilled about their relationship was that it messed up with his plans. It was never going to happen though, the hitman must have known that. Tsunayoshi has every reason to be indifferent to the Vongola at best.

All he is ever going to see the Vongola as is a source of power to protect his friends and family with. Other than that, the Vongola Decimo doesn’t particularly care. It’s hard to, when all Vongola was to Tsunayohi at first was a concept and then this supposed family that abandoned him first and then came crashing down on him with demands after.

Vongola, to Tsunayoshi, is nothing like the Varia are to Xanxus. It’s difficult for anybody who was raised by the Vongola to understand but that is the entre point, Tsunayoshi was not raised by the Vongola. To him, the Vongola was a nonentity, something he had never even heard about until Reborn came knocking.

From that standing, it's easy to understand how little Tsunayoshi can be bothered to care for the Famiglia. They're not family to him, only some organization that needed him and refused to take no for an answer. He owes Vongola the opportunities it has given him but he also owes to Vongola a lot of spilt blood. By him, by his friends. 

A double-edged sword.

Reborn’s answer to that had been sweet, loving Kyoko. The childhood crush. Kyoko who had been kept safe for so long that she didn’t really know the darkness of the world and thought, because of it, to be kind to everybody an easy thing to do.

Sawada is weak to those he cares about, he’ll do what it takes to make them happy. It’s not something he hides, it's the first line of defence to most of them. Reborn had been counting on it, he had been counting in making Kyoko the wife and then ensuring her love for the famiglia itself. Tsunayoshi then would have cared by extension.

It would have been easy enough. In theory. On paper. Reality is a different matter.

And the girl is cunning, Xanxus will give her that. There is a reason why she was firmly at the top of the food chain in Namimori High and it had nothing to do with her brother’s fists. She had taken one look around and noticed that the top of the food chain as a female in the mafia was Vongola Decimo’s wife.

Many had noticed, of course. Just as many paraded in front of the young man, trying to get his attention. After all, it’s no secret how protective he is, how far Tsunayoshi will go for those he cares about. Xanxus could see what they were thinking: get the Vongola Don and Vongola’s might with it. 

Tsunayoshi, though, had been jaded long before Reborn made his appearance. Sealed sky as he had been, Sawada had known the cruelty of human nature for most of his life at that point. He had known the price of kindness because of it.

It had been probably why he had had that dumb little crush on Kyoko, to begin with. 

But after Reborn was done with him, after Tsunayoshi Sawada stopped being a jaded child scared of his own shadow and began being Vongola Decimo, jaded heir to the Vongola throne, comfortable on his own skin and understanding his own power… 

Well… That silly crush would have gone nowhere then. Reborn helping the girl made no difference. Sawada might be Tsunayoshi’s last name but the young man is no Iemitsu. He has no need for a sweet civilian wife. Tsunayoshi Sawada, after Reborn, looks at Kyoko Sasagawa and thinks liability. 

To be fair, the girl is formidable. She's got the brains, she's got the connections, she's got the looks. What she doesn't have are the fighting capabilities. Sasagawa Kyoko doesn't like to fight and has never bothered to learn. The Decimo's wife is meant to be the last line of defence of the heirs.

Besides, Reborn instilled the need for the thrill a little too well in his students. Sawada would not look twice at another person who could not make his blood pump faster with adrenaline. That cut down the pool of candidates quite drastically.

There’s no way he’ll make the girl his wife. For a political purpose perhaps but he loves his sun guardian far too dearly to do such a thing. And so Kyoko is tolerated, an amusing addition and sometimes a welcome respite from the darkness of the mafia but nothing more. Tsunayoshi is fond of her but there's no crush anymore. 

When Xanxus noticed all these things, back then, he couldn’t care less. He might have felt a little schadenfreude while looking at Reborn trying and failing at playing match-maker. But it hadn’t been his problem, at the beginning. Xanxus had been interested, yes, but more in a “this guy might give me a good fight” sort of way.

To be fair, as the Varia Commander, Xanxus would have been more worried had he actually been aware of the amount of power that being the other half of Tsunayoshi’s equation gives someone but he hadn’t known and nothing came out of it so there’s that. He had been far too bitter to care, back then.

And then they’d had that spar and Tsunayoshi had beaten him down. Oh, Xanxus had painted the other man black and blue but even he had known where the fight had been going and it hadn’t been in his favour. Having his own weapon aimed at his head had stung.

“You look pretty on your knees,” Tsunayoshi had said. The fury that had invoked had been expected, the shiver of pleasure down Xanxus’ spine hadn’t. Not that it had ended leading to anything. Xanxus had woken up on the infirmary, concussed and with his guns on the side table.

It took him about a week of sulking and destruction back at Varia HQ to come to terms with what that shiver meant. Xanxus admitted to himself, begrudgingly and almost pained, that he wanted Tsunayoshi Sawada then. And Xanxus is not one for denying himself. He takes what he wants.

Admittedly, Xanxus had just wanted a quick fuck. Something bloody and violent to get the damn distraction out of his system and move on. Sawada hadn’t cooperated. Spar after spar, Sawada would earn his win, put Xanxus down hard and then drag his sorry ass to the closest medical attention available. 

It had been as exhilarating as it had been frustrating. 

Kyoko Sasagawa had noticed it then. She had realized that the edge of frustration during those spars had changed flavours. It was sexually charged by then. So she had answered in kind. She’ll show up to pick Tsunayoshi up after the man had left Xanxus with the medics.

Presumingly, worried about the man’s on injuries and all too willing to play nurse-maid. 

That’s when Xanxus’ competitive bone had been tickled. He didn’t particularly appreciate the competition, if any of them was to have Sawada, it would be him first. She could have him later, once Xanxus was done with him.

Not that Xanxus will ever be done with him but that’s what he had thought back then. 

The continuous presence of the girl had been frustrating to both Sawada and himself, Xanxus could tell easily enough. Reborn could too, by the troubled looks he kept sending the two of them. But it had been thrilling in a way, watching how reluctant Tsunayoshi was to stop touching Xanxus’ skin once he had the Wrath down and submitting. 

Even frustrated as he was, Xanxus enjoyed the attention.

And when the girl still refused to back down, when she kept coming to every single one of their spars, Xanxus had decided he had enough. So he had stolen a kiss, entirely uncaring of her being right there. He had stolen a kiss that had stung his broken lip, it had tasted like blood and sent shivers down Xanxus’ spine.

Tsunayoshi had looked dazed after. Xanxus remembers the little gasp the younger man had let out, the way he had bent down to suck on Xanxus’ lip. When the medic had arrived to see to them, Sawada had kept trailing Xanxus lip with a finger.

None of them noticed when Kyoko left.

For weeks after, Xanxus had felt high on power. A different kind of power from the one he was used to, for sure, but power nonetheless. Tsunayoshi’s attention was on him every single time Xanxus entered a room. All it took was for Xanxus to lick his lip or maybe bite it a little and Tsunayoshi’s brain would short-circuit.

Sasagawa hadn't even registered to Tsunayoshi anymore, not when Xanxus was around and demanding all of his attention.

It was heady back then, it still is.

After that, it hadn’t taken long for Xanxus to realize that Sawada did not particularly give a fuck about Vongola itself. It had insensed Xanxus to no end, he could not understand it. For Xanxus, Vongola was sacred. So to have the Vongola Decimo so obviously uncaring of Vongola itself, Xanxus hadn’t been able to wrap his head around it.

Xanxus had fought so hard and for so long to be acknowledged by Vongola, had laid claim to the Family like a dragon claimed its hoard. Tsunayoshi taking Vongola’s throne and having it mean nothing to the younger man… it had made Xanxus furious.

Perhaps luckily, it was around that time that Xanxus found out the amount of power that being Tsunayoshi’s partner gave him. Surprisingly enough, it had soothed Xanxus’ ruffled feathers. 

They had had a fight, a real one. Xanxus still incensed by Tsunayoshi’s apathy towards Vongola and Tsunayoshi frustrated by Xanxus’ inability to listen or understand any point of view but his own. The gardens had not survived, not much had.

By the end of it, Xanxus had found himself on his back, Tsunayoshi straddling his hips with one hand on Xanxus’ throat and the other on the ground for balance. 

“Why are you so angry?” Tsunayoshi had snapped but he hadn’t given Xanxus enough time to give any other reply but a snarl, “I’ll take good care of Vongola if it’ll make you happy!” He had peppered Xanxus with kisses then, soft and chaste and a little pleading, “would that make you happy?”

That’s when Xanxus had realized that Tsunayoshi is his in a way that Vongola will never be. His freely and completely, without Xanxus having to bend over backwards to prove himself worthy of it. Tsunayoshi would give Xanxus the world, he had realized. And Xanxus, in return, would burn it down to the ground if it’ll keep Tsunayoshi safe.

It might have been Tsunayoshi taking Xanxus’ body that day, it might have been Xanxus moaning and groaning and panting in the younger sky’s arms but it hadn’t felt like surrender. It had felt like a victory.

He still loves Vongola but he’s content with Tsunayoshi not doing the same. Xanxus is greedy, after all. He’ll take all of that for himself.

* * *

Realistically, nobody understood how their relationship worked. Or how it came to be in the first place. In all honesty, Tsuna didn’t either. It just… sort of happened. 

Not that Tsuna is complaining.

Tsuna had no regrets whatsoever and about zero desires to question it. If he is ever forced to search for the logic on the chaos that surrounds him nowadays, Tsuna suspects he’ll lose his mind. In that, Nana had it right. Just go with the flow and pretend obliviousness. 

He’s never asked Xanxus and maybe he never will. Is it really important to know, he wonders? It might have been the ring battles. Most of his guardians think so, Takeshi is the only one who disagrees. Reborn knows better, of course, but that’s a given. Reborn is omnipresent, he knows everything. 

It’s a bit of wisdom both Dino and Tsuna live by. No matter how much Xanxus makes fun of Tsuna for his justified paranoia when it comes to Tsuna's crazy tutor. Those two are slowly warming up to an alliance, Tsuna can tell and mourns it preemptively.

The ring battles might have picked at the older man’s interest, though. That much is true. Xanxus likes deadly things, there’s a reason he’s the leader of the Varia. 

If Tsuna had to guess, though, the little crush might be older but the turning point was the first spar they had after Tsuna had finally moved permanently to Italy. He had been having a terrible day, Tsuna can admit to it now. He had been pissed and in need of an outlet but with all his guardians scattered, there was nobody to spar with.

That probably wasn't a coincidence, now that he thinks about it. Not with Hibari still in Namimori.

Cue Xanxus, pissed off himself and already causing as much property damage as he could get away with. It had been perfect. It wasn’t so much a _spar_ as them using each other as punching bags simply to blow off some steam. 

None of them had expected the result of Reborn’s spartan overprotective training to be as visible as it was. Unlike before, when Tsuna could barely scrape a win against the Varia Commander, now he was very much winning. Not easily, no, but Xanxus was going to be definitely feeling this fight far more strongly and for far longer than Tsuna himself was. 

By the time it was over, he had Xanxus on his knees, arms trapped behind his back by Tsuna’s unforgiving grip and the assassin’s own gun pointed at the back of the man’s head. Both of them had been panting heavily, Tsuna still remembers the way the older sky had groaned when Tsuna had demanded a surrender. 

Tsuna had found himself almost kissing the throat that Xanxus had bared. “You look good on your knees,” Tsuna remembers saying. Because he does.

Xanxus had snarled, of course, had tried to break Tsuna’s grip. And Tsuna had pushed him face-down into the ground and pistol-whipped him into unconsciousness. 

After that, Tsuna’s interest had been picked. Xanxus’ too, he knows. Reborn has nobody but himself to blame, it was most certainly his fault that Tsuna grew up to this. Because by that point, Reborn had already succeeded in making him somewhat addicted to danger, to the rush of adrenaline, the way blood rushes pleasantly under his skin after a good fight. 

And Xanxus is the concept of danger given human skin.

Ironically, they fought like cats and dogs after that, always at each other throats for the barest of excuses. And Tsuna won. Every. Single. Time. They were not easy wins, though. Xanxus made him work for every one of them, made him bleed until the taste of his own blood on his mouth became common. Tsuna would feel those spars for days.

He would be lying if he claimed he hadn't loved every second of it.

Sometimes Tsuna thinks that’s it, actually. The reason that Xanxus became so smitten. The man seems to love that Tsuna can take him at his strongest and push him down, force him to submit. The older sky loves the power of it, too. The way he can derail Tsuna by simply licking his own lips. 

It was a weird courtship, for all that they enjoyed it. With a lot of property damage. His people had been mostly resigned to it, after a while. Luckily, the marriage proposals took a hit after the first show of open displeasure, Xanxus does not share. Neither does Tsuna, for that matter. 

The amount of “dates/spars” they had, it had to have broken some sort of record. Xanxus had made him work for every win and Tsuna had found that Xanxus looks just as pretty on his knees as on his back, arms pinned, legs open to accommodate Tsuna between them and throat bared. 

Their first kiss had been bloody.

Tsuna still remembers Squalo’s face the first time Tsuna showed up to give back to the Varia their beaten up but obviously delighted boss. 

In contrast, their first time together had been almost tender. Xanxus’ surrender had been hard fought for and earned, yes, but Tsuna had taken his time to coax him open. He had mapped the older man’s body, wheedled as many little gasps and pants, moans and mewls as he could. He had brought Xanxus to the edge and back, time and again, until he had the older man sobbing from it. 

Never begging, though. Xanxus never needs to beg for anything when it comes to Tsuna, there's no need for him to even try. All he has to do is bite his lips just _so_ and Tsuna is lost. Both of them know this.

Smugness had radiated from both of them for _weeks_.

Nobody understands that, no matter how violent they can be, there’s also tenderness in their relationship. 

Other people butting into their relationship is both hated and expected. Tsuna is going to need an heir at some point and neither of them is exactly low on the hierarchy scale. It’s still annoying as fuck when some asshole, under the guise of caring, asks Tsuna how he could be with somebody who is always so violent and ill-tempered.

Wouldn’t he like some kindness in his life? After all, the underworld can be so dark. That the man in question has a daughter, roughly Tsuna’s age, that he has brought with him is simply a coincidence. 

As a response, Tsuna sends a smile Xanxus way, as goofy and besotted as he can make it. Xanxus’ answering smile is a shy thing, small but equally loving, highlighted by the soft blush on the older man’s cheeks. Tsuna treasures this, adores the way his easy unashamed love for Xanxus can make the man so flustered.

That night, Tsuna fucks Xanxus into the mattress. He bends Xanxus in half, the man’s knees touching the bed, and he forces the older man to take it. Tsuna watches, greedy, dick pistoning in and out of the older man’s heat, as one of Xanxus’ hands grab desperately at the blankets while the other covers the assassin’s mouth, trying to keep his noises in.

Xanxus is never ashamed of his own pleasure but he knows discretion. 

It’s a lost cause, of course. Tsuna is determined that nobody will be sleeping in this guest wing tonight. There’ll be no doubt of what happened in their bed, either. So Tsuna redoubles his efforts and watches closely as Xanxus’ face scrunches up in pleasure, the way those red eyes tear up, a little overwhelmed as he’s fucked straight through an orgasm and Tsuna still shows no signs of stopping.

But the hips under Tsuna’s tilt-up for better access and Tsuna leans forward, leaving red marks all over Xanxus’ body as he whispers price over the man’s skin, breathy half-formed words of admiration.

People forget that it’s Xanxus who loves Vongola, Tsuna just cares for his friends. So Xanxus’ smugness as he limps into the meeting the next morning is more than deserved, after all, Xanxus is the reason Tsuna is even here.

Because nobody might understand their relationship, not even them. 

Not with how violent they are to each other, with the strangeness of the tenderness they have, but they don’t need to understand it to know that they love one another. Tsuna knows that Xanxus would burn the world down for him and Xanxus knows that the Vongola ring might rest in Tsuna’s hand but Tsuna’s heart rests in his. 

There’s really no need for labels after that. 


	2. Us, ours & mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

If there’s one thing that Xanxus finds hilarious, it’s Tsunayoshi’s obliviousness to any sort of attraction being directed towards him. It’s not the Don’s fault, of course. If anything, it’s the result of Tsunayoshi’s childhood. Any sort of attraction back then was of the negative kind. That Tsunayoshi doesn’t notice is not, like many believe, a self-esteem issue, what it is, though, is a leftover defence mechanism.

Still hilarious, however. To Xanxus, at least.

Xanxus is not blind, Tsunayoshi is a catch. Even as public and clear as Tsunayoshi makes it that he’s in no way willing to let Xanxus go, Tsunayoshi is still a catch. There are plenty out there who are willing to turn the other way for the sake of a marriage alliance with the neo-primo. After all, Tsunayoshi is going to need heirs sooner or later.

They know, of course, as surely as Xanxus does that the wife will always come second to Xanxus. The children though, those are bargaining chips precious enough to make that bit of humiliation worth it. Tsunayoshi’s soft spot for children is not a secret.

What they don’t seem to realize is that Tsunayoshi himself couldn’t care less about Vongola’s need for an heir. He loves children, yes, and had collected a whole pack of them as time goes by. That Vongola needs a biological heir means nothing to him. Xanxus knows Tsunayoshi will see to it that the rings change the inheritance trial somehow before he’ll even consider taking a wife.

Not that Xanxus would stand by and let that happen, he’s a selfish man, he does not share. Still, between the two of them, it’s Xanxus who cares about Vongola’s need of an heir, not Tsunayoshi. He sometimes wonders just how terrified the mafia would be should they ever discover the amount of herding and bribing and asking Reborn and Xanxus have to do so that Tsunayoshi would pretend to care about tradition.

In the beginning, Xanxus and Reborn had suggested that Tsunayoshi should take a mistress, get the deed done quickly and then pay her off. Xanxus, of course, had hated the very idea but he would take it over Tsunayoshi marrying.

It hadn’t gone over well.

Tsunayoshi had known that the suggestion might have come from Xanxus’ lips but it was really from both Reborn and Xanxus together. The Vongola Decimo had seen it as an insult, to Xanxus, to himself, to their relationship. Tsunayoshi had been furious.

Xanxus should have seen it coming, really. He also could have, possibly, voiced it better and at a better moment. As it was, it got Xanxus a very angry boyfriend. Both of them limped the next day and Xanxus had to deal with Tsunayoshi’s silent fury and the baby-guardians judgemental gazes.

Reborn had it worse. As an advisor, there was no escaping the Boss’ wrath. The Hitman had to deal with his student’s cold shoulder and quiet anger.

Predictively, they caved. There’s very little Tsunayoshi would deny them seriously but when he does, it’s better to listen. Xanxus doesn’t know how Reborn fixed things from his side of the equation but fix them he did. Xanxus himself didn’t really apologize, he just stormed into his boyfriend’s office and threw himself into a chair. “Fine! But you still need an heir.”

“Do I?” Tsunayoshi had had the gall to wonder out loud. “The way I see it, Vongola needs an heir, not me.”

“What if I want an heir?” Xanxus snapped back, mostly to be contrary because he knew already how Tsunayoshi felt about it. The Don wasn’t technically wrong either.

To Tsunayoshi’s credit, the young mafioso didn’t suggest adoption. “Our scientist have worked out time-travel. I’m sure they could come up with something.”

it never got old, for Xanxus, how Tsunayoshi would say “our, us, we” on everything. Like they were a unit, like anything that ever belongs to Tsunayoshi himself belongs to Xanxus just as much, by default. Vongola included. But the Varia were always referred to as Xanxus’ like Tsunayoshi knew just how much it meant for Xanxus to have something belong to him by virtue of his own merit and have that be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On that Bleach/KHR crossover: we're a little shy of 21k. Still not done but I'm feeling good about 27k. 
> 
> 27k is where it's at.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


	3. (From Affection to Highlight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while but i was in a video call! Anyway, are any of u with family? I miss my own but I refuse to travel.

##  [Affection]

Xanxus can be like a dog with a bone, he knows this. It's gotten him where he is, both in a positive and negative way. Tsunayoshi doesn't get room to complain, not when he's very much the same. Besides, Xanxus is aware that Tsunayoshi finds the quality both endearing and exasperating. They're resting in bed, Xanxus sprawled and tangled on the blankets, panting softly. Tsunayoshi is beside him, laying on his back, one arm cushioning his head. 

It's too damn hot to cuddle. "I want that heir," Xanxus watches Tsunayoshi's face with half-lidded eyes. 

Tsunayoshi sighs, turning to meet Xanxus's eyes. "Have you talked to the scientists?" 

He did not, Xanxus went to the Mists. Mukuro can possess a female body and, since his release from vindicare, he can change his own body back and forth at will. Both Mists in their sets can make physical illusions, why would Xanxus need a scientist to invent a new conception method when the good old traditional way has already proved effective? "No, I talked to Mukuro and Mammon." 

At that Tsunayoshi hums, eyeing Xanxus carefully. "Are you ok with that?"

There's more to it than 'just changing bodies'. There's the whole identity issue, the unmistakable fact that Xanxus has always considered himself to be male, Xanxus had been worried about it too. But then again, they have very talented Mists. "Mental block," Xanxus informs him, which is not ideal but doable for about a year. Before Tsunayoshi can object, Xanxus reaches for him, resting his head on the younger man's stomach. "I want this."

Perhaps it's cheating but Xanxus is aware that there's very little Tsunayoshi would deny him if Xanxus honestly wants it. Predictively, Tsunayoshi sighs, petting Xanxus's hair gently, "if you want." 

Xanxus turns his head, kissing Tsunayoshi's wrist. It earns him a smile, soft and fond. Xanxus ignores it, closing his eyes while hugging Tsunayoshi to him. Fuck him, Tsunayoshi  _ knows _ how much that sort of thing flusters him.

"I love you," Xanxus can hear the amusement in Tsunayoshi's voice.

In return, Xanxus groans, turning on his back and covering his face with his arm. "You mushy bastard," but he takes Tsunayoshi's hand, weaving their fingers together. 

##  [Centre of gravity]

Eyes fixed on the mirror, Xanxus narrows his eyes. Hu, it's… different, a little disconcerting but the block is serving its purpose, as soon as he starts feeling uncomfortable, his own thoughts hit a wall. Satisfied with the quality of it, Xanxus stops pushing against it and concentrates instead on the image the mirror shows him.

His hair is still the same length, styled as he had done it this morning. But his body has curves it didn't have before, wider hips, less broad shoulders and soft breast about the size of his cupped hands. Objectively, Xanxus can admit he's hot. He supposes the scars detract from it but Tsunayoshi has never complained and Xanxus doesn’t mind them for anything other than what they remind him of. 

A bullet lands between him and Shamal. “Careful,” Reborn warns, gun resting almost delicately in his hand. “If Xanxus doesn’t kill you, my student will.” 

Shamal makes a sad little noise, shoulders slumping. “Can’t I inspect my work?”

“Try it, trash,” Xanxus snorts but doesn’t bother even eyeing the man. Shamal is not suicidal and Reborn will put a bullet between the man’s eyes. 

Xanxus’s position in the Vongola is a strange thing. To the famiglia in general, Xanxus is the Commander of the Varia and that’s all they know, all they need to know. For the higher ups, Xanxus has the dual power of being the Varia Commander and the Decimo’s partner. It’s an amusing thing to watch some of the underbosses floundering with their etiquette, will the Decimo be insulted if they treat Xanxus like his partner instead of the Varia Commander? 

Would Xanxus be offended?

The staff turn a blind eye to Xanxus’s almost nightly presence in the Decimo’s rooms. Oh, they gossip among themselves but other than that? Nothing, they’re too well trained for that. Xanxus can’t be bothered to care about their opinions, theirs or anybody else’s. With a disinterested huff, Xanxus dresses himself quickly and leaves the room.

His centre of gravity has changed, he needs to get the hang of it. And Tsunayoshi does enjoy a good spar. 

##  [Pecking order]

Xanxus pants, slumping a little against the wall behind him, chin forcibly raised by Tsunayoshi shoving Xanxus’s gun under it. He growls wordlessly, ignoring Tsunayoshi’s taunting little hum. He does glare harder when Tsunayoshi arches one brow mockingly, silently daring him to go back on his word. Xanxus should know better by this point, honestly. 

But he likes the thrill of teasing Tsunayoshi with them, of making the younger man crave the reward and work all the harder for it. Still, he grumbles for the sake of it, before dropping to his knees slowly, waiting with little patience for Tsunayoshi to unbuckle his pants. 

Of course, the blow job eventually turns into Tsunayoshi taking Xanxus from behind, Xanxus holding on to the younger man’s shoulder with one hand and grasping his wrist on a vice with the other. Tsunayoshi kisses him, hips keeping a harsh rhythm, his left hand fondling Xanxus’s new breast and the right one torturing that little bundle of nerves between his legs. Xanxus is close, so very close.

And that’s when he hears it, the scuffling sound of feet against the floor. Flames ignite around him, causing Tsunayoshi to stop, the left arm moving to cover Xanxus’s breast while the right hand just dangles carelessly, shielding Xanxus’s core almost like it’s a mistake. 

“What!” Xanxus snaps, scanning the nervous intruder with barely contained violence. 

“Uh,” the guy shifts self-consciously and Xanxus might have believed it if not for how hard he had been trying not to be heard before he was caught. “I was sent in to report to the Decimo.”

“So report,” Xanxus drawls, longing for the gun Tsunayoshi had put back on its holster. A holster that is attached to the same pants that are now around Xanxus’s ankles. 

Guy blinks confusedly at him, mouth opening and then closing before he sends a questioning look Tsunayoshi’s way. “Sir?”

It’s enough to make Xanxus snarl, fury simmering beneath his skin. Tsunayoshi kisses him behind the ear, comforting and possessive. “I do believe Xanxus gave you an order.”

“Eduardo Genovese, sir,” the intruder finally blurts out. “I am to be at your service.”

“Well then, Eduardo,” Tsunayoshi answers conversationally, “for future reference: close doors mean something and,” another kiss to Xanxus’s nape, “if Xanxus tells you to jump, you’re in the air before anybody can ask how high.”

“Yes, sir!”

Content with how terrified the new guy looks, Xanxus snorts, “dismissed.”

“Ma’am!” The new messenger boy salutes, for some stupid reason, and turns to hurry off the room.

Not that he makes it very far before Tsunayoshi decides to get back to business, Xanxus curses, muffling a moan against Tsunayoshi’s neck, “ma’am?”

##  [Highlight]

If there's one highlight to be had about this entire situation, Xanxus thinks wryly, eyeing the pale military green colour of the fabric of his dress, is that nobody has been trying to push marriage on Tsunayoshi since Xanxus started coming as the plus one on these events. Everything else is a fucking waste of time. The amount of time needed to get ready is unforgivable.

They tried to push high heels on him exactly once. 

Besides him, Tsunayoshi chuckles, "I think that if you scowl any harder, Don Luminaire might just piss himself."

Xanxus snorts, eyeing the man in question with little interest, "good. Might make this farce a little more interesting."

"We can leave any time you want," Tsunayoshi reminds him, kissing Xanxus's hand and making the teenagers huddled in the table next to them giggle softly. For fuck's sake. 

"Fuck no, it took hours to get this done," he gestures absently at his own get-up. "We're staying for the entire fucking thing." 

Tsunayoshi presses his lips together in suppressed mirth, "you  _ do _ look gorgeous." 

"I always look gorgeous," Xanxus owns a mirror.

"That you do," Tsunayoshi admits, still gazing at the dress. 

"Break this one," Xanxus warns, "and I'll wreck you." The colour is actually likeable and the fabric feels nice on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus doesn't know how to deal with Tsuna's open adoration.


	4. (From Tsuna Wrangling to First Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I touched snow for the first time in my life. It's so damn soft, somehow I wasn't expecting it. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, the cold is _killing_ me but it's worth it for the new experiences. I've never had snow in my lashes before and a frozen lake is gorgeous.

##  [Tsuna wrangling]

Xanxus has gotten used to Reborn casually showing up at his office to recruit him into wrangling Tsunayoshi one way or the other. Which is why when he enters his office one morning to find Reborn already there, he just arches a brow. For all that Reborn tried to press for Kyoko at the beginning, the two of them have reached an understanding by this point. 

"Christmas is coming."

"I know," Xanxus answers, he's already cajoling Tsunayoshi into the preparation for the gala that Vongola traditionally organizes. "What else?" 

"Mass," Reborn sighs, "Useless-Tsuna has no intention of going."

"And you can't bully him into it?" Which is a genuine surprise, usually Tsunayoshi's mother comes for the holidays and Tsunayoshi will let himself be bullied into anything his mother goes along with. And she goes along with everything. 

"Nana found out about Vongola," Reborn admits grimly, "she's not happy." 

Xanxus has mixed feelings about Nana Sawada. On one side, Tsunayoshi loves his mother and Xanxus would never touch that. On the other hand, she's thoughtlessly cruel and entirely too oblivious. Tsunayoshi always ends up somehow hurt and Xanxus's first reaction to that is murder. It's a complicated situation. "How bad?" 

"I don't know," Reborn confesses with more than a little frustration, "nobody was there for the confrontation and Tsuna has retreated to his rooms." 

Shit.

Finding Tsunayoshi slumped on the couch, shoulders dropped in defeat and face full of misery makes something inside of Xanxus twists, teeth bared and bristling. Xanxus tucks it away carefully, for now, he drops on the couch, manoeuvring one leg to Tsunayoshi's back and the other over his belly before he hugs Tsunayoshi sideways and pulls them both down. 

Tsunayoshi twists over him, turning to hide his face against Xanxus's shoulder, letting the older man cradle him. It takes Xanxus a second to recognize the silent sobbing, the tears falling on his skin, but when he does he grits his teeth and tightens his grip. 

##  [Hospitality]

Hours later, after Tsunayoshi is all out of tears to cry, Xanxus tries to bite his tongue and fails, "I don't like her."

Above him, Tsunayoshi jolts, "why not?"

"She keeps hurting you," and Xanxus isn't a forgiving man. 

"Mom raised me." 

Except she didn't, not really. Xanxus isn't blind and unlike Tsunayoshi, he has a bit more distance to see it. "You raised yourself," Nana Sawada can barely pay attention to her own surroundings, much less a kid. "She gave you food and shelter," Xanxus admits, which is plenty. Xanxus was a street rat, he knows this, "but she didn't raise you."

Tsunayoshi pulls back, watching Xanxus silently for a moment before he sighs, "I love you."

Ignoring the urge to both push Tsunayoshi away and cover his face, Xanxus frames the younger man's face and kisses him softly. "Let me handle this," it might be the first time in a long time that Xanxus has felt any real doubt that Tsunayoshi will indulge him. Tsunayoshi is his before he's Vongola's but is he Xanxus's before he's Nana's?

With a little shudder, Tsunayoshi nods, cuddling closer. Xanxus waits until he falls asleep before carefully extricating himself from the tangle of limbs. Leaving the room silently, he claims the attention of a staff member, "notify me if he wakes up." Barely waiting until the woman nods, Xanxus stalks through the hallways of the family wing. He knocks on the right door as soon as he is in front of it.

"Oh," Nana greets him with a smile, a little tight around the edges but still welcoming. Her eyes stray to Xanxus's mostly unnoticeable baby bump, "Xanxus! Come in, come in!"

Xanxus doesn't take the offer, letting her stand awkwardly by the side of her open door. "Pack your bags," he tells her, perhaps harsher than he was trying to go for but as calm as he can when he's cold with fury. "You have one hour." 

"I…" Nana looks bewildered, "excuse me?"

Disregarding that too, Xanxus gestures to one of his minions, "this guy over here will escort you to the airport after your hour is up." Getting the Varia's private aeroplane ready for flight with so little notice had been a nightmare and a half but Squalo made it happen. "If Vongola is a deal-breaker for you," however Xanxus would love to know if Iemitsu got the same treatment, "I don't see why we should impose our hospitality on you." 

##  [Mass]

Xanxus is conflicted. On one side, if Xanxus presses, Tsunayoshi would yield. Xanxus knows this. From a duty sort of stand-point, Xanxus should. The problem is that he doesn’t want to. Because Tsunayoshi still is sad, subdued in a way Xanxus hates seeing. “Mass?” Xanxus pets Tsunayoshi’s hair, accepting the way his boyfriend clings to him.

“Do we have to?” Tsunayoshi questions lowly, not really fighting Xanxus on it and yet not showing much enthusiasm either. 

In theory? Yes. Tsunayoshi, no matter how little it matters to him, is Vongola Decimo. That comes with duties, that comes with expectations. Still, “we can go to the Villa after.”

A brown eye peeks up at him, assessing and a bit hopeful. “A week?”

“Nice try,” Xanxus admonishes, softening it with a small touch on Tsunayoshi’s nape. “We can spend New Year’s night in the Villa,” he concedes anyway, “but then we’re throwing some big event for the Family on the first.”

Tsunayoshi grumbles but he nods, “are you going to wear the red dress?”

Curious, Xanxus stands up as well, stretching lazily. “Did you choose that one yourself?”

At that, Tsunayoshi’s smile is a little chagrined, though Xanxus is glad to see it. “They were showing me a bunch of them,” a shrug, “but that shade of red is the same one as your eyes.”

Fuck it, if nothing else, it’s going to make the younger man happy. “I’m still not wearing heels.”

“You can do anything you want.”

Yeah, Xanxus knows that by now. 

##  [First Time]

"Xanxus," Tsunayoshi wonders, “where is my mom?”

By his side, Xanxus purses his lips, leaning further into him so that Tsunayoshi will hear his whisper, “not here.” He can all but see Tsunayoshi debating whether or not to press the issue, eyes taking in the pouting faces of his brats. Thankfully, he doesn’t push, “I love you too.”

“Asshole,” Xanxus hisses back.

“You do, though,” Tsunayoshi kisses his cheek. “And I love you with everything I am.”

“Fucker,” Xanxus complains, trying desperately to resist the urge to kick Tsunayoshi off the bench. “But yeah,” he takes a deep breath, “yeah, I love you.”

Tsunayoshi’s sharp intake of breath is satisfying. “Cheater, you don’t get to say it back for the first time where I can’t do anything about it.” 

“I just did,” Xanxus responds smugly. “And after this, there’s the gala.”

It makes Tsunayoshi snicker quietly against his shoulder, “ok. We have the week in the villa, though. What do you think about a serenade?”

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare! _ ”

“No?” Tsunayoshi kisses his cheek again, “what about mariachis?”

“You fucker!” Xanxus tries to hit him subtly, hissing when Tsunayoshi intertwines their fingers together.

“Xanxus?” Tsunayoshi murmurs and Xanxus eyes him distrustfully, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed flustered Xanxus as much as I did. Poor baby, he gets aggressive and Tsuna just wants to shower him with love. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Tsuna... Things didn't just happen, Xanxus seduced the shit out of him. All those moments when Xanxus bit his lip or casually licked the escaping drop of wine? 100% intentional. Xanxus won the seducing game against Kyoko. Tsuna didn't even realize she was in the running. He didn't even know there was a competition to begin with.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
